


1251968 OVERTURE

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: K9 identifies a mysterious number which appears on the TARDIS scanner.





	1251968 OVERTURE

"K9? Have you seen what I've seen?  
This number's popped up on the screen."  
Said The Doctor, perplexed,  
And then wondered next,  
"What on Earth could it possibly mean?"

"One ~ Two ~ Five ~ One ~ Nine ~ Six ~ Eight,  
Is a very significant date."  
Came the instant reply,  
And then he said why,  
"It's the birthday of Catherine Tate."


End file.
